mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Denkou Choujin Gridman
Denkoo Choujin Gridman (Electric Giant Gridma''n, a.k.a. ''Gridman the Hyperagent) is a series produced Tsuburaya, the company that produced Ultraman. The show was broadcasted in Japan from 1993 to 1994; Dic took Gridman and reworked it for broadcast on American TV as Superhuman Samurai Syber-squad. The story centers around three computer-savvy kids, Naoto, Yuka, and Ippei, who create a video game superhero that gets possessed by an inter-dimensional police officer called Gridman. Gridman is tasked with stopping and apprehending an evil program named Khan Digifer, who spreads digital monsters on the internet with the help of his human assistant Takeshi. The Fiendish Brainwashing Strategy (Akuma no sen'nou sakusen-Episode 9) Takeshi returns home from cram school angry after seeing his grades drop on his latest report; Khan Digifer senses Takeshi's frustration and helps him to channel that into making him a monster to get back at the school. Takeshi creates a ninja-style monster called Shinobira that is sent to the cram school. Upon entering and corrupting the school's computer system Shinobira uses his eye beams to hypnotize the teachers who are using the computers in the office and make them his slaves. The teacher of Naoto and Ippei's class appears in a video that increases enrollment in the school while at the same time revealing the Naoto and Ippei aren't doing well in their studies. The teachers are told to spread Shinobira's control to the students and teach the students "the curriculum of evil." Naoto and Ippei's teacher, Mitarai sensei, enters into his classroom in a military-style uniform and explains that the students will receive new instruction and are to look at their monitors. When they do, Shinobira appears and uses his eyes to make them his slaves. Minako, the trio's classmate, comes into class late to see her classmates all looking at her at the same time and wearing black headbands. She speaks to Matsuoka, the male student she sits next to; he merely glares at her. Mitarai-sensei comes over to her, orders her to look at the monitor and then holds her as Shinobira brings her under his control through the monitor, which puts a smile on the mind-controlled teacher. Matsuoka is seen wearing an altered school uniform and standing before manga in a bookstore; he hears Shinobira's voice telling him to take whatever he wants, which he does and leaves the bookstore. Ippei sees him and confronts him outside of the bookstore; Matsuoka proceeds to beat Ippei up and tells them he has to go to cram school. Minako, wearing a girl's sailor uniform, tries to take the allowance money of her younger sister; Naoto and Yuka stop her and Yuka asks her why she's doing this; Minako too tells them she's got to go to cram school. At the school, the students, all wearing uniforms, recite the fundamentals of evil: doing evil brings the greatest happiness, evil has the ultimate beauty, and living an evil life is the goal of humanity. Ippei, Naoto and Yuka enter into the classroom and are met by the glares of the mind-controlled students; they try to talk to Matsuoka and Minako but to no avail; Mitarai-sensei orders the students to attack the trio and the trio fight their way out of the classroom. The trio gets back to their hangout spot and summons Gridman; Gridman goes into the net and defeats Shinobira after a lengthy battle, which causes all the students and teachers under his control to suffer pain; Gridman then appears on the monitors and undoes Shinobira's control, returning everyone back to normal. Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-21h26m28s170.png|The computers in the teachers' office lose power from Shinobira's attack Vlcsnap-2019-08-03-21h26m52s612.png|The computers suddenly come back on... Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-23h38m36s695.png|Shinobira appears and hits Mitarai sensei with his eye beams Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h02m42s549.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h03m05s831.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h03m12s597.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-23h41m13s488.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h04m18s232.png|Mitarai sensei arises as Shinobira's servant Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h04m39s367.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h05m22s657.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h05m44s575.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h06m09s881.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h06m24s028.png|Mitarai sensei hears Shinobira's order to teach "the curriculum of evil" to the students and agrees to do so Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h07m43s066.png|Mitarai sensei appears in a recruitment commercial for the school Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h08m08s949.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h10m10s618.png|Mitarai and the other teachers receive Shinobira's command to start instructing the students in the ways of evil Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h10m33s050.png|Mitarai sensei enters into the classroom in a military uniform and tells the students they'll learn something new Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h10m41s288.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h11m48s118.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h12m38s483.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h12m54s777.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h13m08s819.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h18m43s588.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h18m51s821.png|Shinobira appears on the monitors and brings the students under his influence Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h19m05s053.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h19m18s077.png|Minako comes into the classroom late Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h19m25s103.png|The students under Shinobira's control glare at Minako as she comes into class late Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h19m58s783.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h23m31s080.png|Minako tries to talk to Matsuoka but he merely glares at her Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h20m54s808.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h21m23s966.png|Mitarai sensei scolds Minako for being late and orders her to look at the screen Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h21m50s417.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h22m06s675.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h23m48s722.png|Mitarai sensei holds Minako while Shinobira brings her under his control Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h23m58s343.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h24m03s429.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h24m09s530.png|Mitarai sensei enjoys seeing Minako come under Shinobira's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h24m21s365.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h34m38s451.png|Minako, now under Shinobira's control, raises her head Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h34m55s196.png|Mitarai sensei confirms that Minako will follow the instruction of evil Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h27m38s887.png|Matsuoka listens to Shinobira's voice and steals manga from the bookstore Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h27m51s307.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h27m58s821.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h28m13s962.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h28m25s513.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h35m19s781.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h35m26s649.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-23h21m53s484.png|Matsuoka beats up Ippei and then tells Ippei he has to go to cram school Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h35m51s687.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h36m07s681.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h36m14s520.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h36m31s223.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h36m36s571.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-23h25m06s612.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-23h25m18s592.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h37m14s330.png|Minako bullies her sister to give up her allowance or get hit Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h37m33s584.png|Naoto stops Minako from hitting her sister Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h29m14s855.png|Mitarai-sensei and the students recite the fundamentals of evil Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h29m24s370.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h31m01s369.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h31m21s511.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h31m27s260.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h31m34s155.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h31m42s260.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h31m48s511.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h32m16s215.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h32m20s438.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h34m33s250.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h34m46s109.png|The students glare at Naoto and company's arrival Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h35m03s278.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h35m32s150.png|Matsuoka and Minako are unresponsive to Ippei and Yuka's pleadings Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h36m49s031.png|Mitarai sensei declares the trio enemies and orders the students to attack them Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h36m58s771.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h40m21s353.png|Minako follows the teacher's order and grabs Yuka Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h40m43s807.png|A student attacks Naoto with a monitor Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h40m51s031.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h41m31s684.png|Naoto fends off another student with the monitor Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h41m38s322.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-15h42m02s913.png|Minako and the students start to file out after Naoto, Yuka, and Ippei Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h37m56s057.png|Mitarai sensei and the class in pain after Shinobira is destroyed by Gridman Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h38m02s937.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h38m09s746.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h38m26s146.png|Gridman undoes Shinobira's control and returns everyone to normal Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h40m47s372.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-21h40m59s530.png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Corruption Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Technological Hypnosis